


Dani is always right

by littlequeen1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Love, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlequeen1/pseuds/littlequeen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Sweden changes lives.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dani is always right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! It's been a looooong time since I wrote it but here it is. I remembered it out of nowhere. Something short and light. 
> 
> English is NOT my mother tongue. It's understandable though. Enjoy it :-D

\- Why the hell do we have to do it? I can't even pronounce the name of the city!  
\- Neither do I. Come on only three days! 

 

James didn't want to go to Sweden but the president insisted that they had to send five players of real Madrid at that football meeting as representers of the club. James was walking through the hallway to his hotel room with Isco, his roommate. Dani, Jese and Nacho were already in their room unpacking their suitcases and getting ready to sleep. 

 

-..... 401, 402, 403! Here we are, Isco said relieved they finally were there. He unlocked.  
\- Whoa! It's too hot inside here! Don't they have air conditioning?, James was grumpy.  
\- As you see... Nope! I'll open the balcony door a bit, Isco said and did so.  
\- Good. 

 

The two players let the suitcases down, undressed and laid on their beds directly as they were both exhausted due to the trip. Soon it started raining heavy and the thunder was strong. The room wasn't as hot as it was and the sheets were proved really helpful and comfy. Isco was staring at James who was trembling and was panicked every time the sound of the thunder was too noisy. He got out of his bed and went to James's one. He laid next to him and wrapped the other man with his arms tight. 

 

\- It's ok if you're scared, Isco said and squeezed James's body in the dark.  
\- I'm a 25 year old man. It's not ok.  
\- It's a very common fear, James.  
\- Among kids...  
Isco laughed a bit and kissed James's forehead.  
\- Everything will be fine. Just sleep. I'm here, Isco whispered against his ear and James obeyed. He felt lot safer in Isco's arms. 

 

Dani woke up early in the morning, while Jese and Nacho were still sleeping. He got out in the balcony to breathe some fresh air when he noticed that the door from Isco's room was half open and jumped above the one metre tall wall and went to his teammate's balcony. He wanted to see if the two midfielders were sleeping too because Dani needed some company to drink his coffee. So, he got in the room and he immediately refused it. He found the two men sleeping in the same bed! James's head was resting on Isco's muscled chest and his body was wrapped by Isco's arms. 

 

Dani tried to leave quickly but he hit his leg at the door and Isco woke up because of the sound. He saw Dani in the room cursing to the door and he carefully stood up trying not to wake James up too.  
\- Dani what are you doing here?, he yawned.  
\- The balcony door was open.  
\- Right. I forgot it, Isco whispered and wore the first clothes he found. Dani was staring at him suspicious.  
\- What?  
\- What? Really? You don't know?  
\- Meh... No?  
\- You slept with James!  
\- So?  
\- Really Isco? You had sex with a man and specifically a teammate and you behave like nothing happened?  
\- I did what? No, no! You misunderstood! We were just sleeping!  
\- Half naked in the same bed?  
\- It was too hot last night in here and then it started raining and James was afraid of the thunder and I was trying to comfort him and we fell asleep and....  
\- Okay okay! I got it. Stop it. You didn't have sex.  
\- Of course not.  
\- I guess I overreacted. It happens to other players to sleep with a man in the same bed too... I guess... It's nothing.  
\- Definitely nothing. 

 

After a minute of silence.... 

 

\- It's just that you two would be... A lovely couple. You know you're a great duo in the pitch and good friends and you always have body contact too much, I mean it in a friendly way but... Um... Are you sure you're not a couple? Dani is always right about this kind of things. Isco punched him in his stomach and Dani made an Ouch noise. James woke up too. 

\- Hey. What time is it?, James asked sleepy.  
\- Early. Go back to sleep. I'll come when I kill Dani, Isco said in a calm tone.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Okay okay. I'm leaving. The world hasn't enjoyed me enough yet.  
\- Oh you leave? Great. I won't miss you, Isco teased him.  
Dani opened the door and left but only after he said to Isco in a low voice "Your lover is waiting for you" and he gained a glare from the Spaniard. 

 

'Me and James a couple! He has a huge imagination! How did he think about it? Well I have to admit that James can charm even a straight man. He's so handsome. But we are teammates and friends and.. '  
\- Isco? Isco?, James interrupted Isco' s thoughts.  
\- What?  
\- Are you listening to me?  
\- Yes. No. I'm sorry. What did you say?  
\- I asked what Dani wanted.  
\- Nothing. The door was open and he came in.  
\- Hmm. Won't you come?  
\- Where?  
\- In the bed. You told me you would sleep again.  
\- With you? In the same bed?  
\- Yeah?, James asked as it was obvious. 

 

Isco did returned to bed and turned his back to the other man this time. The Colombian hugged him and burst his face into the Spaniard's neck.  
\- You know, James whispered against Isco's beard. I need you to do something more in order to feel safer.  
\- What?, Isco could barely get out of his throat the word.  
\- Kiss me.  
Isco turned around and looked deep in his teammate's eyes. Did he ask him to kiss him?  
\- Why?, he felt like an idiot but this was what he managed to say. 

 

James smiled at him and closed the gap between them with a soft kiss on his lips.  
\- Because otherwise I will do it, James said and kissed him again passionately with tongue this time.  
\- You had to do it yesterday. Now I feel that I lied to Dani, Isco laughed a bit.  
\- Tell me that he thought we...  
\- Yep.  
\- Well let's prove his right.  
James said seductively and with a swift move he was on top of Isco biting his neck and kissing him. 

 

Dani is always right....

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Opinions?? Comments would be great :-)


End file.
